Delicias Nocturnas
by Kajime
Summary: Quédate conmigo hasta que amanezca... [25 nights] [Cuarto Creciente] [Segunda noche: Lluvia] [MattxMello] ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus lágrimas son la tormenta de mis pensamientos?
1. Primera Noche: Bruja

**Delicias Nocturnas**

_By__: Kajime_

_**Título: **_First Night - Bruja

_**Pareja: **_Mello&Near

_**Advertencia**_: Puede contener spoilers xD

_**Disclaimer**__: Death Note no me pertenece ;-; Si así fuese Matt y Mello, incluso L-chan nunca se habrían muerto ToT, la serie seria yaoi de todas formas xDDD y, de alguna forma, Light no se habría vuelto loco o-o Anyway, se agradece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba por tan buena historia 8D  
_

* * *

_¿Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto¡Dios¡Me sacas de quicio! Desde que te vi supuse que serías una calamidad, pero jamás imaginé que hasta este punto arruinarías mi vida. No tienes idea de lo que tu existencia significó para mí. Nunca te importó el hecho de que siempre me fastidiara tu presencia. Me irrita tanto esa forma de ser tuya. Es como si nada te importara._

_Me encantaría que supieras lo que se siente. Cómo me hubiera gustado que intercambiáramos papeles, aunque sea por un día, unas míseras horas, y así poder hacerte sentir todo el dolor y las penurias que tú me hiciste a mi pasar. Quisiera poder hacerte experimentar esa maldición tan osca e indeterminadamente poderosa que lanzaste sobre mí con tu llegada. ¿Lo entenderías¿Podrías entender lo que yo sentí si te lo hiciera?_

_Tú siempre fuiste el predilecto, el favorito, aquel a quien todos adoraban y respetaban. Eras una especie de rey mudo e inexpresivo. Todo a tu alrededor era tan puro, tan pacífico, tan asquerosamente aburrido. Incluso tú me eras repulsivo, a pesar de que deba admitir que me fascinaba tu genialidad._

_Recuerdo que fue exactamente eso lo que me llevó a seguirte, a buscarte, a tratar de ser mejor que tú. Nunca pensé que haría algo así alguna vez. Es más, no lo necesitaba. Tenía todo. Era feliz. Tu llegada sólo despedazó todo el mundo que me había creado. Me quedé sólo, sin amigos que me rodearan, sin adultos que reconocieran mi talento, sin un lugar y sin amor. Sólo me quedó vagar a través de tu sombra. Sólo me quedó contemplar la luz, el brillo de la gloria a través de tu sombra. Así como ahora me oculto a través de la noche. No importaba qué, tú lo tenías todo._

_Incluso él era tuyo. Hiciste que me olvidara. Lo engatusaste y lo arrastraste hacia ti. Lo enredaste entre tus juegos tontos y sin sentido y lo alejaste de a mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. Te llevaste lo único que realmente quería en ese estúpido orfanato. ¿Qué pensaste que era yo¿Otro juguete¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí, justo detrás tuyo? Yo era el único a tu espalda. Yo era el único que sabía lo que eras._

_Cuando pienso esas cosas, hasta el chocolate me sabe amargo. Probablemente aún estoy maldito. ¿Aún sigue tu hechizo haciendo efecto sobre mí¿Debería haberme alejado más¿Debería haber escapado más? Él se fue. Lo sé. Era obvio que todos querían que fueras tú. Yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Yo era simplemente el relegado, la sobra, un pobre desdichado al que consideraban por caridad._

_No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte. Quisiera que te alejes y desaparezcas. Quisiera borrarte del mundo y de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo conmigo¿Disfrutaste hacer mi vida un infierno?_

_El mundo sigue girando, Near. Las cosas nunca dejan de cambiar. Yo mismo he cambiado. Apuesto mi cabeza a que tú también has cambiado. Te llevaste a L. Incluso te llevaste mi mundo. ¿Sabes qué¡Al diablo! Ya no los necesito más. Ahora soy yo mismo. Yo y aquellos a los que tus conjuros no alcanzaron. Tengo todo lo que necesito, y soy más fuerte ahora. Incluso más que tú._

_¿Cómo te sientes ahora¿Tienes miedo¿Sientes temor¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que me has hecho? No hay misericordia en este mundo que ambos compartimos. No hay remordimientos ni vuelta atrás. Tanto tú y yo cargamos la cruz ahora. Ambos recorremos la senda a nuestra forma. Tú tiempo se acabará en tanto yo construyo mi propio reloj. Nunca me rendiré. No pienso retroceder. Primero, daré todo lo que tengo para destruir a ese psicópata y luego acabaré contigo. Romperé el hechizo._

Entonces, dime¿por qué estoy dudando¿También te duele¿Por qué me es tan difícil seguir con esto¿Acaso nunca me dejarás tranquilo¡Estoy harto! Incluso a la hora de mi muerte… ¡Deja de perseguirme! No quiero seguir siendo un muñeco entre tus manos…

* * *

_**Bueno, esto ****esta**** algo… raro ****oO**** Este es el Mello de mi universo paralelo-alterno ****xD**** El tarado de ****Near**** le quito todo ****u.u**** pobre**** Pero no te preocupes, Mello, tienes ****a ****Matt**** xDDD**** Esta sería la primera historia ****o.o**** No estaba del ****tooooodo**** inspirada, así que sean benévolos ****xD**** Bueno, un beso****! Se me cuidan****! Eeeeeiiiiiiooooozzzzz!**_


	2. Segunda Noche: Lluvia

**Delicias Nocturnas **

_By Kajime_

**_Título: _**Second Night - Lluvia**  
_Pareja:_ **Matt&Mello**  
_Advertencia_: **No, ninguna. Sean felices D **  
_Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece ;-; Si así fuese Matt y Mello, incluso L-chan nunca se habrían muerto ToT, la serie seria yaoi de todas formas xDDD y, de alguna forma, Light no se habría vuelto loco o-o Anyway, se agradece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba por tan buena historia 8D

* * *

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus lágrimas son la tormenta de mis pensamientos?

-¿Qué diablos intentas decir con eso, Matt?

-No lo sé. Es como si cada vez que te viera llorar una nube tormentosa se posara sobre mi ser y entonces ya no puedo evitar sentir las frías gotas de lluvia empañando mi mundo y arrasando con mi felicidad.

-¿No se supone que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con este tipo de basura sentimental¡Che! Eras mucho más listo cuando estábamos metidos en ese maldito orfanato.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Y ahora qué? Siempre me pareció que eras muy bueno. Lástima que fueras un simplón y un ludópata.

-Bueno, nunca he tenido muchos intereses, jamás me he propuesto hacer cosas o me he fijado metas proyectando al futuro. No todos somos como el gran Mello.

-Idiota. Si tan sólo hubieras querido… No eras el tercero sólo porque todas las niñas querían ligar contigo.

-¿Qué querías? Además, me gusta como soy. Incluso en Wammy's, nunca mostré el mínimo interés en convertirme en L, a pesar de que los maestros y el mismo vejestorio de Roger constantemente alababan mi potencial y se lamentaban de que, según ellos, lo desperdiciase. Ahora veo que tú también pensabas lo mismo. Aunque yo no lo llamaría desperdiciar habilidad para nada.

-Porque eres un imbécil. De haberte tomado la competencia en serio podrías hasta haber significado un problema interesante. Hubiera sido entretenido derrotarte.

-¿Para que me odies como a Near?

-Near es basura. No te compares con algo así… ¡No te lo he dicho para que sonrías¡Idiota¿Quieres morir?

-Supongo que lo único para lo que de verdad sirvo es para estar contigo. Al menos me gusta creerlo.

-Sólo eres un estúpido maniático de las máquinas. Se ve que no cambiaste nada. Aún dices las mismas tonterías que cuando éramos niños.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez…

-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Tenías una cara que parecías un estúpido cachorro moviendo la cola ante su amo. ¡Demonios! Ya ni ganas me dan de dispararte.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. 'Me hace sentir tan bien pensar que tú eres mi razón de existir, que viviré eternamente atado a ti'. Ese pensamiento tampoco cambió. Lo sigo creyendo, sobre todo ahora. Cuando niños, siempre te seguí e, incluso ahora, vuelvo a seguirte.

-¡Tú sí que eres masoquista!

-No, no es como si fuera tu esclavo. Tenme algo de consideración.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si apenas digo algo lo haces? Es tu culpa por condicionarme a usarte para lo que quiera.

-Eso dices, pero yo recuerdo que, aún cuando estabas triste o enfadado, te volvías dócil y eras plenamente abierto conmigo. He extrañado tanto sentirte…

-¿Con cuántas mujeres te habrás funcionado ese discursillo?

-¿Crees que te diría esas cosas sólo por ligar? No es que me agradara que te exaltaras o que te deprimieras por alguna tontería. Yo siempre te he considerado el mejor y lo sabes. Simplemente, amaba contemplar ese rostro puro que mostrabas lleno de sentimientos. Ese rostro tan enteramente tuyo que me mostrabas sólo a mí.

-Tonterías. Como heredero de L nunca me hubiera permitido esa clase de sentimentalismos.

-Aún molesto, tu rostro reflejaba ese lado tan angelical tuyo. Justo como ahora. No me callaré porque vuelvas a apuntarme, Mello. Quiero decirlo. Extrañaba abrazarte y resguardar tu rostro en mi pecho. Extrañaba sentir como empapabas mi remera y el tacto de tus suaves cabellos mientras te consolaba. Extrañaba estar ahí para ti. Extrañaba ser el único en tu vida.

-Matt…

-Aunque estoy seguro de que no has derramado una sola lágrima desde que te fuiste. Me pregunto si alguna vez deseaste tenerme a tu lado para que pudieses desahogarte con toda confianza. No, también es mi culpa por aceptar tu partida tan calladamente, por no haber ido a buscarte.

-No, tú…

-¡No! Yo también… Tenía miedo, Mello. Miedo a encontrarte y que entonces me rechazaras, que me dijeras que en verdad me habías abandonado, que ya no me necesitabas y que por eso no te habías molestado siquiera en avisarme que te irías. Eso es lo que me retuvo, Mello.

-¡Idiota! Yo nunca he pensado algo como eso.

-Sí, al principio yo también lo creía. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, empiezo a pensar que tu regreso a mí se debe a que ya no tienes a otros que vean por ti.

-¡Eso no es verdad! No eres como los otros. Tú…

-No, está bien. No me importa si me usas o no. Soy feliz con tenerte de nuevo, feliz de poder tocarte y cuidar de ti nuevamente.

-Matt, ya no soy el mismo de antes.

-Lo sé, no somos niños como antes. Esos tiempos han quedado atrás.

-Sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Mi único objetivo ahora es derrotar a Near y vencer a Kira y con tu ayuda…

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Todo es sobre Near y Kira¿no es verdad¡Che! Me pregunto que habría sido si tan sólo Kira y Near no hubieran existido. Hasta vendería mi alma si así pudiera ocupar el lugar de L en tu vida.

-¡Cállate ya, animal¡Deja de decir esas cosas o te disparo!

-¿Por qué te sorprende¡Ey¡Deberías besarme en vez de apuntarme! Baja el arma, Mello¿o es que en verdad quieres lastimarme¿Mello?

-¡Cállate! No sigas diciéndolo. No quiero oírlo.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento. Está bien.

-No. Todavía no. Me prometí que no hasta derrotar a Kira. ¡Demonios¿Qué me está pasando¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Mello, todo está bien. Ahora estoy contigo de nuevo.

-Matt…

-Déjame abrazarte como antes. Déjame acurrucarte en mi pecho.

-¿Matt?

-¿Sí?

-¿Acaso estás… llorando?

-¿Ah? No, para nada. Es sólo… creo que… también lloverá está noche…

* * *

**Bueno, esto salió de un monólogo de Matt que ideé la semana pasada en plena clase de lógica (estaba aburrida uU). Luego le metí participación a Mello, aunque decidí sólo usar puro diálogo P Ojalá les guste xD Besos!!! Adieu n.-**


End file.
